


Valentine's Day Dates

by sylvain



Series: Imagines & Scenarios [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: How would you spend Valentine's Day with your turtle of choice?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Series: Imagines & Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Leonardo

Leo is most cautious about going out in public, especially on such a popular date night. So he has set up a quiet spot in the park. It’s secluded (considered dangerous and smartly avoided by most people due to that fact) but it’s got a pond and an open space where Leo has laid out a small picnic. 

The night is freezing; but Leo keeps you tucked to his chest, in his jacket. He curls around you as the two of you sit, and it’s like you have a shell of your own. He takes you through a tea ceremony--adjusted specifically so that he can keep you under his protective huddle--and you snuggle into his embrace. He tries so hard to remain focused on his plans--on the tea, the desserts he ordered from the patisserie you love... on the constellations he memorized to impress you with tonight--but it’s impossible to ignore the way you cuddle against his plastron.

It’s so comforting having you lean into him that he’s lulled into patient kisses and slow smiles. He mumbles about his love for you as he teases you with kisses along your neck, but you don’t need the words to know they’re true.


	2. Michelangelo

On Valentine’s Day, Mikey wants to do it all with you - breakfast in bed, flowers and chocolate covered strawberries, and a romantic trip to the Museum of Modern Art after hours (thank you Donatello for making that possible). He starts the day with a feverish pep in his step, anxious and worrying and excited to get everything just right. But the eggs he makes come out a little rubbery, and the flowers ended up frostbitten, and you actually don’t like chocolate very much (which is good because it seized when Mikey dipped the freshly washed/still wet berries into the cup of melted wafers). 

Instead of fretting over the mishaps, however, you hug Mikey’s arm to your chest and nuzzle his flushed cheeks, and thank him for everything with a thousand kisses. He promises MoMA will be better and you assure him your faith. And it is. Everything about your trip to the museum is wonderful. Mikey is enraptured by the rooms. The two of you gush over your favorite pieces to each other and stand around sculptures, twisting this way and that, holding each other upside down, finding the most creative angles to observe the artists’ design as you try to take it all in. 

He wraps his arms around you from behind while you’re standing entranced by a mural. He tells you that, as amazing as the art is, nothing in the world could catch his eye or his interest or his heart the way you have.


	3. Donatello

Walking home from your Valentine’s date night with Donatello, you come across a discarded box. It seems unassuming and you were ready to nudge it toward the dumpster from which you assumed it fell, but then it started to move. When a tiny kitten topples out of the box, Donatello lets out a small sound of surprise, but you don’t hesitate to scoop the mewling baby into your arms. After a quick stop at a convenience store for cat food and toys, you hurry to the lair.

The rest of your evening is spent teasing each other with little splashes as you bathe the kitchen in a basin of warm water, laughing over the absurdity of the tiny claws trying to climb the armored scales of Donnie’s shell, and cooing over the way the kitten tires itself out so thoroughly it collapses into a ball of snoring fluff in the long palm of Donnie’s hand. 

You and Donnie remain on the bed, cuddling with the kitten, watching it sleep on Donnie’s chest, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen your lover away from his machines for so long. You ask him if he’s sure you’re not keeping him from something important. He looks up at you, seemingly shocked by the question, and his expression turns soft as he cups your face in his hand. A little mew sounds from between you as the kitten stretches in their sleep, but Donatello’s attention hasn’t wavered. “Nothing,” he says, emphasizing the word with a kiss to your nose, “is more important than you.” 


	4. Raphael

You’ve planned a trip to the movies for Valentine’s Day with Raphael. The Karate Kid is playing locally; you think it’ll be right up his alley. But Raph can’t meet your eye as he confesses he’s seen it. He’s apologetic to ruin your plans, but something about the movie has clearly hit him the wrong way. When you press him for details, he explains that he doesn’t understand why Johnny was painted as such a bad guy. He expresses frustration about the rules of the karate tournament and Daniel’s illegal--yet somehow winning--kick. 

With more understanding than he realizes, you kiss your boyfriend and encourage him to give you his phone. It takes you ten seconds to find the YouTube video you’re looking for. Then, as Raph’s frustration fades, seeing that he isn’t the only one who views Daniel as a jerk, you introduce him to Cobra Kai. Excited to indulge in a new show that promises a deeper look into the past, Raph gets soft and cuddly. He kisses you deeply and pulls you to his side. You lift your face to him for more kisses, but he’s already pressing play on episode one, propping up his phone on his desk, and digging into the box of chocolates stashed by the bed. 

You chuckle to yourself thinking it figures that you’d cockblock yourself tonight of all nights, but it isn’t long before you realize that Raphael isn’t paying much attention to the show. His hand rubs circles over your back as you lie on his chest. And when you turn to him again, this time to ask what he’s thinking about, he simply smiles and says, “You. Always, you.”


End file.
